Toxicity data of ultrasound on the eye is not available in frequency ranges below 100 KHz and above 15 MHz. Rabbit eyes will be exposed in vivo under varying conditions to ultrasound in these frequency ranges and the ocular effects determined by in vivo and histological examinations of the eye.